


Heat

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Heat

Harry fanned himself with a map.

"God, it's bloody hot here."

"Spain is far warmer than Scotland," Severus replied coolly. " _I_ happen to be a wizard." Severus raised an eyebrow and gave Harry 'the look'.

"I'm an idiot," Harry sighed and pulled his wand from his pocket to cast a cooling charm on himself. "What should we see next? The _Sagrada Familia_ looks interesting."

"I thought we might retire to our rooms. The hour of the siesta approaches."

"When everyone sleeps?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"That isn't _all_ they do."

"That's my kind of nap."

"Don't plan to get much sleep."


End file.
